Next Time
by Splinker
Summary: Brian and Justin have fun at the gym.


It feels like we've been fucking for hours, sitting on this bench against the wall, me sliding so slowly up and down on his cock, his occasional thrusts up, applying pressure to my prostate, never enough to come. My ass is sore and a little raw and I'm starting to feel the pull in my thighs, but I don't want it to end, not yet.

He moans each time I reach his balls, his cock encased completely in my tight ass, and I can tell by the look on his face that he's glad I followed him here. Of all the things he could have been out doing – tricking, drinking, drugging – he went out to fucking ride a bike. He really shouldn't be training for anything right now. He's only recently gotten better, but there's no way he's going to listen to anyone about this, so we're just going to have to deal with the fallout when it comes.

He takes my neglected cock in his right hand and begins to stroke, up and down, slowly, to match my movements. Each lift up is deliberately slow, the feel of his cock sliding out of me feels so fucking good and my ass spasms every time, clenching and unclenching. When only the tip is left inside and he's about to tell me to get the fuck back on his cock, I descend, centimeters at a time. I wince and sigh as I reach the base. This is killing my hamstrings, but it feels so fucking good.

I place my hands on his shoulders for purchase and lift up, so fucking slowly. His left hand is on my hip, guiding my movements, steadying me when he can tell the strain on my thighs is getting to be too much.

He's almost completely out of me as I begin the torturous slide down. "Fuck, Justin," he grabs my shoulders and bucks his hips upward suddenly, sliding all the way into me fast and hard. I gasp at the small flare of pain but move instinctively into his thrust.

Fuck, that was hot.

He knows it, too.

He's still balls deep in my ass when he says, his eyes both fiery and pleading, "I have to come."

I'm all too happy to oblige.

I move my knees on each side of him closer, lessening the space between us, and slide up his cock, slow. He thrusts up and I slide down, fast, again and again. His grip on me tightens, at once crushing me to him and holding me in place so that he can fuck up into me properly. I feel like I'm suffocating, completely surrounded by Brian and his hands and mouth and cock, and I've never felt anything better in my entire life. His hands are splayed on my back, the heat emanating from his touch burning me, when suddenly they ball into fists and he gives a loud moan into my shoulder. He thrusts rapidly three times, aftershocks, and hits my prostate each time, and then it's all white hot heat and I moan loudly and clench around him and bite down on his shoulder simultaneously.

Some time later, after our breathing has regulated, we untangle and he pulls the condom off and looks around for a trash can. There's one at the front of the room, by the door, and as he's walking back to me, he stops, points at one of the bikes and says, smirk in place, "Y'know, it's a shame we couldn't fuck on one of these."

I wasn't all that disappointed that we couldn't. "Look what the handle bars did to my ass, Brian." I turn around, pointing at my ass, knowing there's a bruise beginning to form.

I turn my head, looking back for his reaction, when he says to me, "That's your fault, y'know."

"My fault?" I turn to face him. "Brian, you're the one who dropped me!"

"I didn't drop you," he says, feigning innocence.

"My legs slipped from your waist because you stuck two fingers up my ass," I add, "without warning."

His eyes go dark. His voice is husky with sex as he says, "Don't tell me you didn't like it."

I roll my eyes and turn back around to find my discarded clothing, saying, "Of course I liked it, Brian. I'm just saying, the next time we fuck, I want the only pain you inflict on my ass to be pain that I ask for, okay?"

"Next time, Sunshine, you won't be asking." He comes up behind me, not touching me, but close. He leans down, his breath ghosting over my ear, as he says, "You'll be begging." His hand comes down on my ass, hot and hard, the sudden flare of pain stinging.

He moves away from me to find his own clothes, and a smile spreads across my lips as I think of next time.

**For Amber**


End file.
